greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Galapagos
Team Galapagos is a team comprised of the main heroes, formed by Ellali and Daniel during their investigation of the weird goings on around the school, and eventually to help stop Ze'ev and his forces. Members *Ellali Reshef(Founder) *Daniel Goren(Founder) *Iftach Har Lev *Dina Navon *Mati Spivak *Alona Berger *Alfie Reshef *Natalie Klein *Sophie Neumann Allies *Marcus *Robbie Klein *Louis Klein History Season 1 After accidently picking up his mothers mobile, Daniel accidently gets into a call with Ellali. After this the two meet up at a bench in The Greenhouse Grounds, during the night. The two ponder working together to find out what's been going on around the Greenhouse, with the two adamant at first, however they both decide to work together in the end. When Natalie comes back from her supposed Tennis Camp, Daniel notices how Natalie has strangely gone back to the behaviour she displayed before she began dating Alfie. Daniel notifies Ellali of Natalie's strange behaviour and the two work together, utilizing an old science lab as their main base of operations. Here they utilized a white board and worked out theories, citing times and dates based around Natalie's visit to her Tennis Camp. Eventually their able to work out that Natalie has been hypnotised and work out that they will need another hypno-wheel to de-hypnotise her. They initially decide to see if Marcus has got any solutions, only to discover he's disappeared, with Louis explaining what's happened. After this they decide to see whether Mati would be able to fashion a wheel for them. Mati, with the help of Dina is able to help produce a wheel for the two. During this time Iftach, begins to become suspicious of what Ellali's up to with Daniel and decides to keep an eye on her. Daniel and Ellali are then able to free Natalie from her hypnotism and Natalie agrees to help the pair, by still acting hypnotised around Judy, in order to get close to her, so that Judy does not suspect anything. Eventually Iftach questions Ellali on what she's been doing and she reveals to him what they're up to, prompting Iftach to want to help. Alfie, unhappy about what happened with Natalie also joins the group. Sophie is then recruited as the final member of the group, due to her expertise at distraction techniques. After this the group begin to work on their first mission, bugging Judy's handbag, to allow them to keep watch over her. During an Eagles Basket Ball game, Natalie gets Judy to talk to her in private, allowing Mati to switch out her handbag with the bugged handbag. Once this had been done it allowed them to watch what Judy was doing and allowed to find out more about the bad guys plans. Eventually after evading capture by Robbie and Boris, Alona shows up in the gangs head quarters. After this Alona and Dina recuperate as Alona gets reacquainted with Matti. However soon, thanks to a helpful hint from Amy, Robbie and Boris are able to find out where the group is working from, forcing the group to use a smoke bomb in order to escape from the hideout. Trivia *Ron is the only member of the main cast to not be recruited as a member of this group. *Galapagos is also used as the entry password to the teams head quarters. Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters